All I Want For Christmas
by Mira Black
Summary: A short, sweet, and to the point Christmas Taito. My Christmas present to all!! ENJOY!! ~*^_^*~


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, because that is one of the few things that Santa can't make in his workshop. (stupid elves!) *_*  
  
  
  
Konnichiwa! This story is basically short, sweet and to the point.I just luv Taito, so this is my little Christmas present to the world. Sayo Nara and enjoy!! ^_^ Oh yeah, and Happy Holidays everyone!  
  
  
  
~*All I Want For Christmas*~  
  
  
  
Yamato wandered the streets of Odaiba. It was Christmas Eve and he was alone. Takeru and his mother went to France for the holidays and Yamato decided to stay home with his father. Unfortunately, Mr. Ishida had to work another late night at the television station.  
  
Yamato walked slowly. The streets were empty, everyone was at home with families, except him. He started humming "I'll Be Home For Christmas" remembering the promise his dad made, but didn't keep.  
  
"THIS IS THE WORST CHRISTMAS EVER!!" Yamato screamed out loud.  
  
~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Taichi was sipping his hot cocoa as he rubbed his stomach contently after his Christmas dinner. He walked out to the balcony, steam rose from his mug and breath. Taichi admired the stars which reminded him of Yamato.  
  
" Yama... I miss you." he mumbled under his breath, when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Yamato walking by his apartment.  
  
"Yamato? What the...?" Taichi wondered, "Why is he out by himself?"  
  
Taichi ran to put his jacket on as he drank his cocoa as fast as he could.  
  
"Where are you going?" Hikari said slyly.  
  
" I'm just going out okay."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes Hikari." Taichi said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
He ran down the stairs, faster and faster until he reached the bottom. Taichi gasped for air as he surveyed his surroundings for Yamato.Things just hadn't been the same since they broke up 2 weeks earlier.  
  
~~~  
  
It was a stupid argument really. Taichi was running late and he forgot about his date with Yamato. Yamato waited and waited and was once again disappointed.  
  
"Fuck him." Yamato mumbled, "Fuck Taichi, I hate him!" Yamato started to cry.  
  
That day Taichi found him in the rain. Yamato never forgave Tai and that was the end of them. They hadn't even talked since.  
  
~~~  
  
Taichi kept looking and finally spotted a shadowy figure on the bridge.  
  
"Why does he have to always wear black?" Taichi thought to himself as he ran towards it. Just to make sure Taichi asked concernedly.  
  
"Yamato?!"  
  
"Taichi is that you?" the figure replied.  
  
"Yeah it's me."  
  
"Just leave me alone. You're about the last person I want to see right now."  
  
"Can I just ask you something?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Yama, why are you alone tonight? It's Christmas Eve."  
  
Yamato couldn't hold his feelings back anymore. He ran up and jumped into Taichi's arms.  
  
"Taichi-kun, I'm sorry about breaking up with you."  
  
"What?" Tai was really surprised at what he just heard.  
  
"Tai, you know I hate being alone. And of all nights I'm alone, it's Christmas Eve." Yamato sobbed into Taichi's shoulder.  
  
Taichi hugged his Yamato a bit tighter.  
  
"Hey, I won't leave you okay." Taichi kissed him on the forehead, "I'll never leave you as long as you want me here."  
  
Yamato looked back up at Taichi.  
  
"You know what Tai?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's the sweetest thing you ever said to me."  
  
Taichi blushed a little at the comment.  
  
"Well Yama, I meant it." Suddenly Taichi exclaimed, "Oh! wait a sec. I have something for you."  
  
Taichi frantically searched his pockets and to his dismay didn't find the gift.  
  
"I'M SO STUPID!!" Taichi screamed at himself, "How could I... how could I lose it!?"  
  
Yamato then noticed a small box on the ground and picked it up.  
  
"Is this it?" Yamato questioned.  
  
Taichi snatched it. "Thank god you found it Yama." Tai then cleared his throat and handed the little box back. "Merry Christmas Yama-kun."  
  
Yamato gasped when the package revealed a gold ring.  
  
"Tai, it's beautiful. I'm speechless."  
  
"It's a promise ring. Did you read the inscription?"  
  
Yamato took a closer look at the ring. The inscription read:  
  
I will always love you Yamato ~ Taichi, Christmas '02  
  
  
  
Yamato kissed Taichi and said "I love it. I just wish I got you something too."  
  
Taichi then replied, " You don't have to Yama, you're all I want for Christmas."  
  
~*the end*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you think it's cute? Please tell me it's cute. I think it's cute. I hope you like your present everyone! Merry Christmas! ^_^ and a Happy New Year!  
  
Nochido omeni kakarimasho- ~*Emilie Yagami*~ 


End file.
